The research program is subdivided into 10 projects grouped into 3 areas: (A) Studies on the neural basis of behavior, using simple nervous system models: (1) neurophysiological mechanisms of long-term sensitization in Aplysia, (2) neuronal and hormonal control of behavior, (3) neurobiology of reprodution in Aplysia, (4) glycine as a neurotransmitter in identified neurons, (5) Aplysia bag cell hormones -isolation and structure, (6) comparative studies of nervous system control mechanisms, and (6) a model motor system. (B) Sensorimotor integration in higher vertebrates; (1) synaptic connections of spinal cord neurons, (2) central organization of somatosensory system, (3) unmyelinated fiber systems in the vertebrate. Common themes include work on synaptic transmitters and neurohormones; pain mechanisms, and neural control of behavior.